1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to telecommunications devices and in particular to a new and useful telecommunication terminal strip.
A similar terminal block is known from DE-PS 28 04 478. It comprises a support plate and of an upper part to be snapped onto the support plate. The support plate and upper part are made of plastic. Insertable into the support plate are several terminal elements, each with two cutting/clamping contacts which protrude into the upper part. The upper part has on the top side of its housing several clamping elements with slot type openings therebetween. The cutting/clamping contacts each include two leaf-like resilient contact legs, between which a contact slit is formed. The upwardly open contact slit of the cutting/clamping contact embedded in the terminal strip is accessible from above, due to the slot-like opening of the upper part. As very narrow tolerances must be maintained between the support plate and the snap-on upper part, only short terminal strips can be manufactured at reasonable manufacturing cost, since for greater lengths deviations, if any, will add up. Moreover, very long upper parts for the terminal strips have very high manufacturing costs because of the needed large injection molding dies.
According to DE-PS 28 11 812, therefore, short terminal strips with ten double-conductor terminals (10DA) are secured on a mounting yoke.